Organic electroluminescence displays, also known as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices, with advantages such as low energy consumption, high luminance, fast response time, wide viewing angle and light weight, have been broadly applied in devices such as mobile communication terminals, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and palmtop computers. OLED display devices are classified into passive matrix type and active matrix type, wherein active matrix type OLED display devices utilize thin film transistors (TFTs) to drive OLEDs.
However, when an active matrix OLED display device displays images, the light emitted by the OLED tends to be incident on TFTs, which would influence the photocurrent of the TFTs, thereby causing current deviation in the OLED driven by the TFTs, and impacting the display effect.